How far is to far?
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: Jack and Kim are happily dating. But what happen when the Black Dragons get involved. What if Frank kicks Jack in the head? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's POV-

Kim and I have been dating for almost two months now. We are very happy together. We're making plans for our next date. We are going to have a picnic in the park. As we walked to the park, I could help but feel that something was off. The feeling got stronger as the date when on. Suddenly a rock flow by and hit me in the head. I turned to see Frank and his friend coming towards us. I spent up in front of Kim. I took on Frank. I was doing pretty good until he got one of his friends to help. His friend held my down while Frank beat the crap out of me. I heard Rudy and the guys running over to help us. Before he left Frank gave my a hard kick in the back of my head. As brackens started to come over my I saw Kim kneel down beside my and grab my head. I heard her yelling my name, but I couldn't talk back. The last thing I remember was Rudy pulling out his cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV-

While Jack was fighting Freak, I was fighting his friend. I was doing good when he left me and when to help Freak by hitting Jack's back, sending Jack down to the ground. I ran to get help from Rudy and the guys. We scared them off, but not before Freak kicked Jack in the head. I kneeled down beside Jack. I tried to have him talk to me. He was fading out. Rudy quickly got out his phone and call 911. The ambulance soon arrived. The paramedics hooked Jack up on a bunch of wires. We all piled in Ruby's car.

If I get two nice reviews the next chapter will be posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Rudy's POV-

Kim came running into the dojo freaking out. She quickly told us what was going on. We all ran to the park. We out numbered the Black Dragons. As they where leaving Frank kicked Jack in the back of the head. Kim knelt down beside garbing his hand. I pulled my cell phone and call 911.

When we got to the hospital a nurse told us to go to the waiting room. A few hours later a doctor came to us. He said Jack would be fine. He would have to stay here over night just to be safe, but he'd be able to leave in the morning. The doctor told us what room he was in. We all when up to his room. Jack was in bed. He was hook up to a hart rate monitor and had a bag of pain medication.(that's what the image is for) He looked over at us. "Hey guys", he said in a weak voice.

"Shh don't talk", Kim said putting a finger to his lips. She push hair away from his sweating face. "Oh Jack, how am I ever got to repay you for this." Jack didn't answer. He was already asleep. A nurse came by and told us visiting hours were over. We all agreed to meet back here first thing in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV-

I was the first to the hospital. Jack was still asleep when I came to his room. I talked to my mom to let Jack stay with us. His mom was out of town. I already know that his dad left before he was even born. Jack does like to talk about it. The guys don't even know about that yet. The only reason I know is that I'm dating Jack. Even I practically had to beat it out of him. He made me swear not to tell anyone. I feel so bad for him. He thinks he's the reason his dad left.

Jack started waking up. We talked for awhile. Soon the guys come in. Around lunch time the doctor came in and told us Jack was free to go. I called my mom and she came to pick us up. Jack really likes my family. My dad pretty much treats him like he's his son. I already know my mom would have a home cooked meal waiting for us.

After lunch Jack when up to our guess room which is practically his room because he sleeps here so much. If we weren't dating we'ed be brother and sister.

A/n- Ok I've been watching the show and I've notices Jack talks very like about his mom and hasn't said anything about his dad. I got this idea based on some of the other FanFictions I've read.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's POV-

I had to go to school today. The doctors aren't going to let Jack came back till next week. I sent the whole day thinking about Jack. I came home to find Jack had set up a picnic in my backyard. It was so sweet. As the week when on Jack would set up another date for us at home. When he went back to school all he girls were all over Jack. He told all of them down. Saying he was only going out with me. I love being with Jack. He's the sweated guy I ever dated.

The End. ;) :) ;) :) ;) :)


End file.
